LCL
LCL é um líquido de coloração âmbar, translúcido, que permite que um piloto fique mentalmente conectado com a sua Unidade Evangelion. O Plugue de Entrada de uma Unidade Eva, o qual contem seu cockpit, é completamente preenchido com LCL, e, devido ao fato dele ser um líquido oxigenadoComo sabe-se o interior do plugue de entrada é preenchido com LCL oxigenado, assim, quando o primeiro ataque de Ramiel contra a Unidade 01, visto no episódio 5, atinge o Eva, Shinji está praticamente sendo "cozido vivo", você pode ver que o calor do disparo aumenta drástica e rapidamente a temperatura do líquido causando todas as bolhas vistas. ao serem submersos os pilotos podem "respirar" normalmente (semelhante aos experimentos da vida real envolvendo respiração liquida). Após a ativação do Evangelion, uma corrente eléctrica é aplicada através do LCL que, por sua vez sofre uma mudança de fase, após isso, a sua densidade, opacidade e viscosidade aparece aproximar-se da do ar. No entanto, o LCL permanece em sua fase líquida não sofrendo nenhuma outra transição: os pilotos parecem estar rodeada por ar, no entanto, ocasionalmente, bolhas de ar irão sair e flutuar perto de suas bocas, revelando que ainda estão em um meio líquido. Quando o Eva é completamente ativado, o piloto é totalmente submerso em LCL no plugue de entrada, e o líquido atua como um mediador permitindo que o sistema nervoso do piloto interaja eletro-química e diretamente com o sistema nervoso do Eva. Quanto maior for o grau de interagibilidade entre um Eva e a mente de seu piloto, maior será a "taxa de sincronia" entre os dois. LCL é estritamente a única coisa absolutamente necessária que um piloto precisa para se sincronizar com seu Eva: Os Terno Plugues "reduzem a interferência", mas em várias ocasiões, o piloto são vistos sem os seus trajes, porém, os Fones de Interface são muito mais necessários para a sincronização, entretanto, Shinji pilota a Unidade Eva 01 pale última vez em The End of Evangelion sem usar os Fones de Interface (embora naquela circunstancia ele era essencialmente um passageiro dentro do Eva). O caso em questão é que, Toji e Kensuke, mesmo sem estarem vestindo terno plugues e sem fones de interface, conseguem induzir interferência quando eles entram no plugue de entrada da Unidade 01 no episódio 03. Durante a série afirma-se várias vezes que LCL cheira "igual à sangue". LCL é, de fato, sangue, o sangue do Segundo Anjo, Lilith, que está contida no nível mais profundo do QG da Nerv o "Terminal Dogma". A "Usina de LCL" no Terminal Dogma é na verdade um lago inteiro formado a partir do sangue de Lilith. Parte das propriedades do LCL são semelhantes ao hipotético "limo primordial" que inundava a Terra a milhões de anos e do qual a vida evoluiu pela primeira vez. Isto é devido ao fato da vida na Terra, na verdade originalmente ter evoluído a partir da disseminação de LCL por Lilith quando ela colidiu com a Terra. Durante o Terceiro Impacto, o gigantesco Anti Campo A.T. que Lilith gera faz com que os Campos A.T. dos seres humanos e todas as outras formas de vida baseada em Lilith entrem em colapso, revertendo seus corpos em enormes poças misturadas de LCL. LCL, aparentemente, tem outras fontes, além de corpo de Lilith. No episódio 20, o corpo de Shinji se transforma em LCL no interior do núcleo da Unidade 01. LCL também é visto vazando do núcleo da Unidade Eva 00 no episódio 23' e (novamente) da Unidade Eva 01 no episódio 26'. Um fluido de cor âmbar, visualmente idêntico ao LCL, escapa do corpo Leliel (da ultra-fina "sombra"), quando as balas da arma da Unidade 01 o atingem no episódio 16. Em Rebuild of Evangelion Na nova série de filmes Rebuild, o LCL é vermelho da cor de sangue, e não laranja. Notas thumb|250px|Dossiê do LCL no Mangá dizendo que LCL não significa "Link Connect Liquid". * LCL é definitivamente uma sigla para alguma coisa: outras palavras na série são soletradas usando todas as letras maiúsculas, por exemplo: "Nerv", "Gehirn" e "Seele" não são siglas, mas foram simplesmente soletradas usando tudo em maiúsculas como um capricho de tradução. "LCL", no entanto, está confirmado como sendo uma sigla, porque às vezes é visto grafado como "L.C.L." em monitores de computador, embora simplesmente "LCL" seja mais comumente usado. * Não se sabe o que as iniciais "LCL" representam, sabe-se apenas o que elas não significam. De acordo com Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (edição especial): : "Aliás, a ideia amplamente divulgada de que LCL é a abreviação de "Link Connected Liquid" não é verdade". No entanto, em nenhum lugar é explicado o que as letras significam. O motivo deles (os produtores) não explicarem o que as letras representam é desconhecido, e um motivo de frustração para muitos fãs. Evangelion Chronicle sugere que um dos "L"s significa "Lilith". No Mangá, o Dossiê do LCL, logo no início do capítulo um, afirma que LCL não significa "Link Connected Liquid". * A palavra espanhola para "céu" ou "paraíso" é "El Cielo". O Mar de LCL visto em The End of Evangelion parece estar no espaço. Se esta semelhança é intencional ou uma coincidência não se sabe, mas um jogo de palavras com isso é bem visível. * Olhando para as semelhanças e referências de LCL com a hipotética sopa primordial da vida, um possível significado para a sigla LCL poderia ser "Liquid Component Life", ou um derivado desta. * No Antigo Testamento/Torah de sangue é igualada com o menor aspecto da alma na cabala chamada nepesh (נפש). Veja Levítico (ויקרא) XVII: XI (17:11) e Deuteronômio (דברים) XII: XXIII (12:23). Referências Categoria:De A - Z Categoria:Terminologia